The Wildcats
The Wildcats are owned and manned by Coyote. If you would like to create a member, ask her. Introduction The Wildcats are a group of Rainwings that are unlike the other members of their tribe. They are energetic and do not need sun time every day. They only have one or two sun-times every month or so to regain energy. They have enough energy to fight and they will eat meat occasionally. They would've joined the war of the Sandwing succession, but didn't because their leader said it would be too dangerous for their small group or dragons. They are especially not afraid to use their venom on others. Some examples of their personalities are: Mangrove(Canon), Glory(Canon), and Grandeur(Canon). These dragons still have sun time, but if you take out that part they are quite like them. These dragons don't have very vibrant scales, they are usually pretty dull. History of Group This all came together when a dragonet (Now adult dragon) named Tigereye was different from all the Rainwings and would never go to sun time. Most Rainwings didn't like her for her rough and brave personality and dull colors. They decided to leave her alone and never talk to her. Even her own mother was disappointed in her daughter and always told her to come to sun time. Eventually, her mother left her in the orphanage and she would never speak to her about other dragons. She found a few more Rainwings like this and she eventually started a group. Most of the dragons were hybrids, but there were a few pure Rainwings. Groups Tiger The Tiger is the leader of the group, (The Siberian Tiger being the biggest big cat in the world). The current Tiger is Tigereye, because she founded the group. She gets the small palace-like-hut that is bigger than the the other Wildcat huts. This dragon takes charge of the Wildcats, plans where more huts and buildings should go, and just has to be leader. The leader must be, atleast 2 years older than a dragonet, brave, strong, nice, loyal, helpful, and responsible. The Wildcats also must like the leader. So if they don't like the current Tiger, than the leader is kicked out and there is a vote for a new one. Cougar The Cougar is the Second in command. If the Tiger cannot be the leader one day, the Cougar fits the spot. The Cougar pretty much does everything the Tiger does but does not have power when the Tiger is working. This dragon also lives in the palace-like-hut. The Cougar must have every trait that the Tiger has but they have to be patient as well. The Wildcats also vote for the Cougar. Leopard There are multiple leopards in the group. These are the soldiers and warriors in the group. They live in a large hut where there are multiple rooms for them. They all live together, and when they are hired they are said to be strong, persistent, and loyal. They are the ones who fight for the group and usually search for any lost dragons. They are usually suited with daggers, bottles of Rainwing venom, sticks (For making fires), spears, and dragon-flame cacti. A Lion (See below) also goes with them in case a Leopard gets hurt. Lion There are multiple Lions in the group. These are the healers of the group. If one dragon is hurt by Rainwing venom, they use an animus-made object that finds a family member of the dragon. They have many medicines and ointments to heal the Wildcats. There are usually mostly Leopards(See above) in the hut. The healers hut is is a large hut with five rooms. 1. The waiting room. 2. The healer's office. 3. Venom room. 4. Scar room. 5. Sickness room. The Venom, Scar, and Sickness room is for the dragons to heal. There are different rooms because of the injury they have. They also own the hatchery, because they also take care of the dragonets and eggs. They do keep track of the parents now. They usually put a not one the egg that says it's this dragons egg. The Lions must be loyal, helpful, responsible, and patient to have this job. Jaguar The Jaguars are the builders of the group. They usually make the huts and clear the areas. They have their own private huts and have a large area with piles of all types of wood. Birch, oak, aspen, you name it. They also mine and usually make the jewelry for the dragons. They use a machine that runs off of water to move the wood from place to place. The Jaguars must be strong, loyal, responsible, serious, and helpful to have this job. Cheetah The Cheetahs are the spies of the group. They go to other tribes' kingdoms and see whats going on. They usually have a Leopard (See above) go with them just in case the other tribe sees them. They are each assigned a tribe to spy on, and if one gets caught, then the other will usually save them. They live in 7 separate huts for a different tribe. There are usually about 3 dragons in one hut. They must be loyal, fast, sneaky, quiet, helpful, and serious. Current members Tiger: Tigereye Cougar: Bead Leopards: Lions: Jaguars: Cheetahs: Gallery Category:Groups Category:Content (CoyoteTheSandwingNightwijng)